


Stainless Rose (Zero x Reader)

by Nana (COUP_DETAT_Fanfiction)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Manga, Vampire Knight - Freeform, fan fiction, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COUP_DETAT_Fanfiction/pseuds/Nana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You awake in a strange place, in the arms of him. This is the story of how you feel in love with the mysterious vampire, named Zero Kiryu. <br/>((EDITED BY HACHI))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Dark *PROLOGUE*

~ Prologue~

You open your (e/c) eyes wearily. You see nothing but darkness. "What.....happened?" you questioned myself as you lay on the cold tiled floor of your house's hallway. The front door was open, swaying from side to side as the cold night air blew in. Suddenly, a cold wet thing touched your hand. You screeched and spun around in fright. It took your eyes a while to adjust to the darkness, but at last you finally see. The sight that meets your eyes shakes you to your very core.

 

You see a man. Three gaping holes in his neck made him unrecognisable, but you identified him quickly. Your father was lying face down on the ground in a pool of his own blood. You cover your mouth in horror and scream again. Warm, salty tears begin to roll down your face. "F...f...father?" you manage to whisper as you crawl over to him and embrace his freezing, lifeless body. Then CRASH, a loud sound coming form the other room meets your ears.

"Father..." you gave an in audible whisper. You didn't want to leave him, until you remembered your mother. You hurriedly pull yourself on onto your feet and grasp the little wooden table in the hallway. You walk cautiously to the door into the other room. As you place your hand on the spherical brass door handle, you pause.

"(y/n)? What are you doing?" You ask yourself. "Your father's dead, your mother's missing, and you're about to walk into a room, a room where your father's killer could be?"

Bloodcurdling thoughts like that one circled around in your head. You hear another crash, followed a high pitched shriek. You give yourself strength, and pushed the door open.

You see your mother pushed up against the wall as a man had his face buried into her neck.

Your mother catches sight of you. "(Y/n)-" she tries to shout, until that man silenced her with his hand. At first you had no idea what was going on and just stood there. The man turned round, his mouth dyed red from the blood of your mother. He dropped her, and she fell lifelessly onto the floor, her dirtied brown hair covering her head. As his gaze met yours you felt a chill running down your spine as his glowing red eyes examined you from head to toe. "Looks like I missed you, little girl. Your parents were so nice for...inviting me for dinner."

You took a step back, taking deep breaths. The man grinned. "Vampire..." you mutter, turning and running out the door. You ran as fast and as hard as you could. It was snowing and pure white flakes were falling gently on the ice covered land. You ran out of the house, away and away from that vampire, and lost yourself in the woods. After a while you stopped, and you realised that you were completely and utterly lost.

"Lost..." you said between your heavy breaths. You look around, trying to find anywhere that looked familiar. You hear foot steps begin to creep up behind you, and turn round losing your balance and falling onto your back.

~Readers P.O.V~

"Stupid girl. Did you really think you could lose me?" the vampire whispered in his coarse voice, before he got on top of me and pined my arms to my sides. "I wonder if your blood tastes nice?" He said licking my neck slowly.

"N..no! Don't" I scream as he clamps down hard on my neck with his fangs. I whimpered in pain as I sense myself getting weaker as more and more blood is stolen from my body. Then BANG, a gun goes off and the vampire disappears.The fine beige dust covering my blood soaked clothes. I feel my whole body begin to be picked up and carried away. I tilt my head up slightly, My gaze meets pair of beautiful lilac eyes. I open my mouth and try to utter something but then, darkness. I passed out.


	2. Where am I?

~Readers P.O.V~

I suddenly open my eyes, the light flooding into the room blinding me. I blink a couple of times, until my eyes finally adjusted to the light of the room. I'm glad to see again. I rest in my tangled up bed sheets for a while until I eventually grew bored and began looking around.

"This looks like some sort of nurse's office," I think to myself. Next thing I know, the door into the office swings open, and a man with long straw coloured hair which was drawn into a pony tail, burst into the room. 

As he walks in, you over hear his argument with someone. "Yuki! why don't you ever try to call me father?" he shouts over, his face wearing an almost fake crestfallen expression, with tears bursting from his eyes. I sit there confused. 

"Just where the heck am I?" I question my self again, ignoring the man in front of me. Maybe if I don't talk to him, he'll eventually go away? 

That's didn't happen. Then later, we got another addition to the family. A girl with short, dark, chocolate brown hair and pretty reddish-brown eyes stormed into the room. She looks at me, completely ignoring the man's question. She walks over to the bed I'm currently sitting on. She was wearing a black school uniform with some stripes of white with a red bow.

~Narrators P.O.V~

She kneels down beside your bed and gives you a warm, welcoming smile. "Hi, my name's Yuki Cross. It's nice to meet you," she says as she holds out her hand to you. You look at her and return a smile while shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, I'm called (y/n) (l/n)," you replied to Yuki. You notice that that man from earlier also walked over and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Kaien Cross, head of this Academy." he says smiling at you.

"Wait, Academy?" You ask suddenly. "I don't want to be rude but could you please tell me where I am?" You ask with a demanding tone in your voice. "The last thing I remember was that I was b-" you pause. You suddenly recall everything that happened. Your father, your mother, the vampire... tears begin to build up in your eyes. You see Yuki looking at you with genuine worry in your eyes. However, you didn't want to bother anyone. You wipe the tears from your eyes hurriedly and carry on talking, trying to make sure your voice doesn't crack mid-way. "The last thing I remember was being bitten by that...monster... then I was picked up by somebody. That's it, next thing I know I'm here." 

Kaien and Yuki both released a held in breath. Kaien got up, and began to walk towards the door. "Yuki, can you please get (y/n) up to speed on where she is and everything? I have important business to attend to~." he says skipping out of the room. Yuki just sat there staring at the door, clenching her fists. You could tell that she was annoyed at her 'fathers' behaviour. I mean, a grown man skipping out of a room? That doesn't exactly seem normal. 

Yuki then returns her focus towards you. "Well let's start at the beginning. You're at a school called Cross Academy. You've been asleep for about... two days, after having a large amount of your blood drained by a vampire."

You looked down, your fingers clutching at the pristine white sheets. Yuki continued. "My friend Zero is you one who carried you here and... that's all I know," she said with a calming smile. "Since your family..." she trailed off, but you already got the point. "You have no where else to go, right? So...we better get you a uniform." 

You get out of bed and follow Yuki. She leads you out of the room and through the light yellow painted halls to the Head's office. You wondered how she could get around so quickly and easily. The school didn't seem small, let's just say. She asked you to stay at the door and wait for her. She comes back out a couple of minutes later with the same type of uniform she has.

"Here you are, one Cross Academy uniform," she beams as she hands it over to you. You take the clothes gratefully, and Yuki takes you into one of the nearby empty dorm rooms to change. You come out a couple of minutes later and notice Yuki's eyes lighting up as she sees you.

"You look so cute! I'm so jealous!" She laughs. Just then, a boy, (who was a lot taller than you) walks up to Yuki. You think he must be one of Yuki's friends. Although as soon she saw him she began scolding him. "Where have you been? I spent the whole of this morning worrying about where you'd gone!"

"I was sleeping," he yawns, covering his mouth with his hand as he did so. His shining silver hair covers his soul-piercing lilac eyes. He turns to you and a small smile appears on his face. "So, is this the girl I brought back?" the boy asks Yuki, still looking at you. You feel your heart begin to beat faster, and you feel flustered. Your cheeks begin to grow hot and you could feel yourself getting red.

"Yes, this is (y/n). She's only awake so don't annoy her," Yuki orders as she casually hits the boy on the side of his arm.

"Well, its nice to meet you (y/n)," He said in a less-than-happy tone, "I'm Zero Kiryu," He reaches out and shakes your hand, and you try to ignore yourself when you felt your face go a deep red colour. Zero seems to notice this and let go of your hand. "Yuki, I'm going to go now," he said walking down the hall, before he turned around the corner out of sight.

"What was that, (y/n)!?" you think to yourself, "You've just meet the guy, but..." You placed a hand onto your chest. "I can't ignore my heart. I have feelings for Zero Kiryu."


	3. Aido-Senpai

You were shaken out of your thoughts by Yuki.

"Are you okay, (y/n)? You began to stare at the wall there so I got a little worried," Yuki said in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I was just in deep thought," you reassured her.

"Well now that you've got your uniform, how about we go see your room?" she said to you smiling.

"I would love to," you replied smiling back at her.

She grabbed your hand and led you outside. The cold winter air blew past your neck making you shiver. You look up to the sky, the massive canvas painted with streaks of red and orange. Where the colours mixed, it formed a fiery colour reminding you of lava or a forest fire. Yuki led you away form the main school building and along a wide stone path leading up to a smaller building. It had high walls surrounding it and the only entrance was a large arc.

Yuki and yourself enter the building and head down the hall to the right. As you were walking you noticed that most of the other girls in the dorm were giving Yuki dirty looks. "You seem to be attracting some negative attention," you comment quietly.

"The others girls don't really like me," she says quickening her pace.

You stopped Yuki and turn her around to face you. "How could they not like you!? Ever since I woke up you've shown me nothing but kindness. How blind do these girls have to be not to realise that your a great person!" you cried in a stern and irritated tone.

"Thank you, but I'm okay with it. I understand why they're not fond of me. I'm the only one who's stopping them from getting close the the night-class, but I have a duty to protect them from the them." She stopped and span round on her heel. "Anyway here's your room. I've got to go on duty so I'll see you later."

You stood and watched Yuki as she ran down the corridor and out of sight. You opened the door to your room and walk inside. It was a little room but really nice. You had your own bathroom, with a shower, bath and the largest collection of cleaning products you've ever seen in your life. After you inspect every inch of your room, you throw yourself onto the plain white bed. It was so soft, so soft that it was like sleeping on clouds. You felt your eye-lids become heavy and you gently drifted into a peaceful sleep.

BANG BANG BANG. You're awoken suddenly by the sound of gun shots. You jumped out of bed and slid the window open. You tried to see anyone outside but are unsuccessful. "That's it, I'm going out there..." You think to yourself as you run out ofr your dorm and out into the freezing cold night air.

As you ran around the school grounds searching for the origin of the guns shots you hear Yuki. You dived into a bush beside where the sound was coming from, but you're clumsy and catch your arm on a thorn before cutting it. "Damn," you think to yourself. You poked your head out of the bush and saw Yuki arguing with two day class girls.

"You do know that going out at night is stricly forbidden by school rules!" Yuki scolded the two girls pointing a finger at them.

"Yes we know!! But we only wanted to get some pictures of the night class!!" One of the girls shouted at Yuki.

"Return to your dorms before I report you to the Headmaster," Yuki shouts back at them.

"Now, now ladies. Clam down." A blond boy with sparkling blue eyes said. You turned your head and saw there's another guy with him. This one was tall and handsome. He had deep red-brown eyes and spiky fire ornage air.

"Aido-senpai ~~!" the two girls screamed out as you saw them freak out.

"You two angels better run off back to your dorms." Aido said winking at the girls as they run off. Yuki pulled out a small metal rod which then in a flash extended into a full sized staff. She swing the staff but Aido caught it in his hand.

"What are you doing here Aido-senpai, Kain- senpai," Yuki questioned the two of them.

"We were drawn here by the smell of blood, your blood." Aido say as he grabbed Yuki's hand and breathed in, smiling.

Suddenly his the smile disappeared from his face. You're about to flee until, SWIPE! You looked up and saw Kain holding you up by your right arm. He was so tall that your feet couldn't touch the ground.

"(Y/N)!" Yuki yelled at you.

"So you're the one giving off that alluring smell?" Aido said as he walks closer to you, his eyes glowing a bright red.

"Is this...where I die?"


	4. My Knight

Aido's face was now right next to your neck. You felt him begin to lick your neck making you shake and shiver with fear. " Why does every vampire lick my neck... It's gross and feels horrible!" you thought angrily to yourself. A smile snaked its was across Aido's face,

"You don't mind if I have a taste..." He licked his lips.

" Do you?"

Aido opened his mouth revealing two sharp, shark-like fangs. You let out an explosive yell as Aido dug his fangs into your neck. You silenced almost as once, only breathing heavily. Kain let go of you, allowing Aido to wrap his arms around you, holing you in place as he began to drink.

"Aido, stop!" Yuki demanded desperately. She ran towards him, about to pull you away from the vampire. She knew. She could not win against a vampire, but she couldn't let you die, either. Aido stopped for a second and blocked her futile attempt at rescuing you. Yuki flew backwards, rolling on the dusty ground. She came to a stop as she hit the trunk of a tree, her lip bleeding. Aido narrowed his eyes at the blood, but returned to drinking your blood anyway.

You then suddenly felt yourself falling to the ground as another gun shot filled the air. You heard the deep voice of a male, someone familiar.

"Aido!" you realise that the voice was Zero's, that boy you met earlier! You raised your head, looking up, and saw him holding a gun with a smoking barrel. Aido stood there shocked.

"K...Kiryu-kun..." he stuttered as his gaze meet Zero's. "I was just-"

"Just what, Aido?" you heard another voice. You were helped up by Zero and turned to where the new voice was coming from.

"K-Kaname-sama!!" Aido said as his voice filled with fear. You turned to see another new person, a tall, handsome man standing a few feet behind Aido. His maroon eyes were staring intently at you until suddenly his eyes locked onto Aido. He was trembling as Kaname walked over to him, "I-I was tired of taking the blood tablets! Then, I suddenly smelt a sweet smell fill the air and I just...don't know what came over me! Please forgive my actions!" he pleaded, bowing a straight angle of 90 degrees. 

Kaname lifted his hand a smacked Aid0 across his face. Aido remained with his head down. "That was unacceptable behavior. And, it is not only me you should be apologising to," His gaze fixed on you once again. Aido looked to where Kaname was staring and sighed heavily. He began to walk over to you. Then all of a sudden, Zero put his arm in front of you protectively. He seemed really annoyed at Aido, but it also seemed like he didn't want Kaname near you either. Why? You pushed Zero's arm down and walked towards Aido.

Aido looked down, " I'm sorry for drinking your blood..." he said, pouting like a little kid. You reached out and shook his hand with a smile on your face. Yuki stared with surprise, Zero with disgust, and Kaname with a look of seriousness. 

"You're forgiven," you said with a happy and cutesy tone. Everyone looked confused, especially Aido.

"You forgave him that quickly?" Kain said with a small bit of emotion in his voice.

"Sure. It's just not in my nature to hate, I believe that everyone be they human or vampire deserves to be forgiven," you said smiling cutely.

~Zero's P.O.V~  
I felt go red as (y/n) turned to face me. She looked so cute. It was so stupid, but I think that I...might have a small crush on her. There was just something so...sweet about her. Her words began to make me think. Maybe I should tell her and Yuki about...me. I was torn from my thoughts when (y/n) wrapped her arms around mine. "Lets all go back to our dorms," she said, pulling me along with her. As she was doing so, I felt my heart beat faster and faster. It even a hurt a little, and set my nerves on edge. Well, what could I say now?

I love (y/n).


	5. First Day at True Cross

You and Zero walk back to entrance of your dorm. "Well, see you tomorrow," you said, letting go of Zero's arms. He nodded, looking a little dismayed.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean...I'm scared of all these vampires coming to drink you in the middle of the night," Zero looked down at the floor. 

"I'll be fine, I promise. Sleep well," you said smiling as you shut the wooden door of the dorm and headed down the hallway to your room.

Once you enter the room you head straight to the bathroom. You look at your reflection in the mirror studying the wound inflicted by Aido. "Looks pretty deep. I better clean it before it gets infected," You began to clean the wound with anti-bacterial soap, nice and gently. It stung like hell but you didn't stop cleaning until you were confident it was all washed. 

After changing into your pyjamas, you put a bandage onto the bite mark and then settled into bed. You began thinking of everything that happened tonight, and you felt your face burning when Zero crossed your mind. "I wish I could tell him how I feel... I only just meet him though, and I don't want to be rejected," you admitted to yourself quietly, before you drifted off to sleep, The only thought in your mind was Zero.

 

The next morning you sprang out of bed in fright as your alarm clock goes off. You crawl into the bathroom, not being bothered to get up and walk (Your not really a morning person). You take a shower then get dressed into your smart looking uniform. Finally you tie you hair into a low pony tail and hang it over your shoulder, hiding the plaster.

You rush into the classroom hoping that you're not late. You make it through the door just as the bell for the first class goes off. The lecturer stopped between his words, and the whole class spin around to see you. 

"Ah, you must be the new student? Well don't be shy, come up here and introduce yourself," You nod and walk to the front of the room and face the class.

"Hello I'm (y/n) (s/n), I t brings me nothing but pleasure knowing that all of you could be my friends," you said smiling sweetly, making all of the guys (Zero included) blush. 

"You can sit up at the back of the class next to Kiryu-kun," the teacher said pointing to the seat to the left of Zero. 

You smiled and ran you to your new seat and sat beside Zero. You noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink. You let out a little chuckle as you were thinking how cute Zero was. He turned to you, seeing that you had noticed his blushing cheeks and gave you a faint smile. The teacher continued his lesson and by lunch time your brain was fried. "My mind," you said putting your hands to your head, "It's burning!" You rested your head on the table and turned to Zero. He was sleeping.

After class you tried to wake him up but you were unsuccessful, "Hey Yuki can you he-" you stop mid sentence as you noticed that Yuki was sleeping. You walked over Yuki and poked her cheek, "Yuki, Yu~ki, get up please~~," There was still no answer. You walked back up to Zero and leaned your head against him. He suddenly shot up in shock and you fell off your chair. 

"(y/n) , are you okay!?" he said sounding very concerned, "What were you doing anyways?"

"Nothing..." you trailed off. You got up, your face as red as a tomato. You left the room and ran back to yours. your heart pounding, "Why can't I just tell him how I feel!?" you said in frustration, hitting your head of the wall. "Why can't I just walk over to him and say, I love you, Zero Kiryu? What does it have to be so hard...?"


	6. Kaien style!

"Here you go~~. Kaien-style beef fillet stew~~!!" The headmaster cheered as he piled the table in his house with plates of food. You sat at the small circular table with Zero and Yuki. You stared hungrily at the food, mouth watering. You swiped your chopsticks and break them unevenlyt in half. You continue to pick up a piece of the tender beef.

You bit at it, and chewed, while Yuki waited for your response. You finished. "Delicious~~!" you shouted in delight as you went to pick up another bit. Yuki celebrated and began eating. You noticed that Zero was eating rice. The only thing was that he'd stabbed a large ball of rice and was holding his chopsticks in a tight fist. "Um...Zero, I think you're holding your chopsticks wrong," you said putting on a small smile.

"Maybe your holding your's wrong," he replied confidently. You were going to start arguing until Kaien came back, skipping into the room. You saw he had a camera. You dived under the table trying to hide your face. You were shy and a bit embarrassed. "I don't want to get my picture taken..." you mumbled. Yuki grabbed you and pulled you back you as Kaien got the camera ready.

"Say cheese~~!" he said as the flash from the camera blinded your eyes.

"Why you... What the hell do you think you're doing all of a sudden!?" Zero yelled at Kaien in frustration. 

"Taking a commemorative photograph," he said smiling. "Today the two of you will forget about your responsibilities as Guardians, and instead carry out the duties of the Disciplinary Committee."

You sat there feeling pretty pissed that he basically ignored your presence. You stood up and faced him, "Kaien, sir, you kinda just ignored that I was here," You said as the felt a sweat drop run down the side of your face.

"You've been here the whole time!!!" Kaien shouted in surprise and he bowed, "Please forgive me, (y/n)-chan. I've been tired lately so it is naturally that I wouldn't notice things."

"N-no. It's okay. I understand," You said, trying to make him feel better.

Kaien returned from his bowing position and snapped his fingers, "How about you help Yuki and Zero with their responsibilities? Just to make it up to you. I know it isn't much but at least you will get out of some classes."

"I'll be happy to help," you replied.

-Later that day-

The three of you were walking up to the gates of the Moon dorm. "Why are we here again?" You asked looking at Zero. He looked back into your eyes, making you blush a little. "We're going to be inspecting the Moon dorms for any violation of school rules," he said walking on. 

"You know, this is my first time going into the Moon dorms...kinda makes you feel nervous, huh?" Yuki said slightly worried.

"Y-yeah," you agreed as you remembered the incident with Aido. " I'm just a bit worried about Aido-senpai, really, that's all."

You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to see Zero. "It's okay, I won't let him touch you," Zero sounded dead serious.

Yuki smiled at you a winked, "Okay you two love-birds. Let's go," You and Zero both blushed and walked on either side of Yuki hiding your faces. Yuki saw this and began you laugh.

"Yuki, your so mean!" You said as you gently punched her arm.


	7. Level-E?

We began to walk up the concrete stairs out of the night class dorms. Yuki suddenly stopped and span around to face Zero. "Now, before we start the inspection... Zero, take out the thing you put in your pocket earlier," Yuki ordered as she pointed her finger to Zero. He seemed shocked and just stood there, not moving a muscle. "Zer-" Yuki was cut off as she lost her balance and tumbled down the stairs.

Zero, in an instant, ran over and caught Yuki swiftly. Both of them fell on the ground in a heap. You saw Yuki quickly put her hand into Zero's jacket and pulled out a small black box. 

"Idiot," Zero remarked as he sat up.

"What's this, Zero?" Yuki asked as she held up the small black box.

Zero swiped the box from Yuki's hand in a flash. "That doesn't concern you!" He turned and started to walk away from the night dorms and towards the exit of the school.

"Zero wait!" Yuki and yourself shouted in sync as you both ran after him. Even though he was walking you couldn't catch up to him. Yuki and you stopped when you reached the large open iron gates of the school. You see Zero broke out into a run. He glides down the metal railings of the ridiculously long steps and then you lose sight of him.

"We should tell the head master about this," Yuki panicked as she turned to walk back into the school. You grab her wrist and began to run down the stairs with her. "What are you doing, (y/n)!?" she shouted at me. "We need to go tell the headmaster!"

"No time! Zero's upset about something and I'm not stopping till I find out what!!" You shouted back at her. The two of you reach the small town where you were positive that Zero had gone. "We should split up and search for Zero. That way it won't take as long to find him."

"Good idea," Yuki said as she started to run toward the west side of the town.

You begin to run in the opposite direction and head east. You search frantically for Zero, and run through every street you can. You suddenly bump into a woman, making her drop a bag of groceries. "Sorry, miss," You apologised, and you picked up the brown paper bag. The woman span on her heel and began to run away down another street. "Hey! Miss! Your stuff!" You called as you begin to chase her. She lead you through a number of streets. When you finally think you've caught up to her, she's gone! You stand there looking at your surroundings. You saw a little kid standing facing a wall. You turned your head and saw Yuki walking over to him with a balloon in her hand. "Yuki," You called as the ran over to here.

"(y/n), any luck?" she asked me, breathing heavily.

"No, I was chasing after some woman who dropped this bag," You said looking over at the kid. "I take it your trying to give that balloon back?" you question her.

"Yeah, but the kid was playing with me, he kept running away," Yuki replied to you.

You both walked over to the kid and crouched down to his level. Yuki held out an arm and the child turned round. He raised his hands for the balloon. Suddenly he grabbed Yuki's hand and sunk his teeth into it.

"Yuki!" You yelled as you slapped the child across the face making him let go of Yuki. "Come on!" You shouted as the two of you dash through the streets until you reach a drop. You could hear the child's demonic laughter as it echoed off the walls and through the streets. You looked up and saw the woman from before crouching on the roof of a house, her eyes glowing red. She lunged at Yuki and you, and you both jumped down onto the ground at the bottom of the drop to avoid the woman.

You both ran into an old stone tower. You and Yuki run up the steps, frantically trying to get away form the woman. No, we can't even say woman...that...that monster that's perusing the both of you.

"I'm scared! I'm scared! I can't die here! I just can't!"


	8. Saved

Yuki and you reach the top of the tower. Yuki climbs up a ladder leading up one more level, there's a door at the top of the ladder. Yuki throws her side into the door causing it to burst open. Yuki and you quickly climb up the ladder and slam the door shut behind us. "Thank God we're save." you said sighing relief. You walk over to the window and look out of it. Suddenly the woman jumps from outside of the window, making you jump back to Yuki.

She pulls out her staff and extends in, "Get back (y/n)" You quickly rush behind Yuki.

The sound of a gun shot fills the air, the child suddenly jumps through the window. Yuki and you scream as the child jumps onto the staff and begin to claw at the both of you. The child wipes his arm and it cuts Yuki's face. It back flips and lands on a large wooden bell. He begins to walk on it causing it to move. The large bells begin to ring, deafening you and Yuki. You fall to your knees covering your ears in agony. A large gust of window enters the room, a new shadow appears. You look up and see Kaname standing in front of Yuki.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki cries out in disbelief.

Kaname pulls Yuki and you to his side, covering you and Yuki's eyes "You've hurt something very precious to me." You feel the wind getting stronger, then you hears the screams of the child. Kaname removes his hand from over your eyes. "Are you okay Yuki, (y/n)?" he asks us both.

You bow to him showing your gratitude, "Yes. Thank you so much Kaname-senpai. I f wasn't for Yuki and I would be...dead."

"I totaly agree with (y/n), thank you Kaname-senpai." Yuki said bowing as well.

"What about Zero? Where is he? I heard a gun." you said returning to your perfect posture.

"Kiryu-kun has returned back to his dorm, I advise you do the same as well." Kaname replied to you.

-later that night-

You stand in front of Kaien's desk and bow to him, "Head master I would like be become a part of the Disciplinary Committee. I would be very grateful if you approved this decision of mine."

"I don't know, being a member includes sleepless nights with no thanks, being in constant danger and very little respect from most of the students here." Kaien said looking at you seriously.

"I understand the consequences but I still wish to be a member." you replied.

"Just one more thing, may I ask your reason for wanting to join the Disciplinary Committee?" he questioned you.

You tightened your hands into fist,"I released today when those vampires attack Yuki and I, that I'm too weak and helpless to be any of help." You begin to feel tears in your eyes, "I lost my first family to vampire's and I wasn't able to do anything to help, If it wasn't for Zero and now Kaname, I would be dead. Head master.." The salty-sweet tears begin to fall from your eyes on onto the hard wooden ground,"I don't want to lose anyone else close to me!"

The headmaster at first was taken back by this statement but then began to smile. "Congratulations, you're now a member of the True- Cross Academy Disciplinary Committee." He hands you an arm band and his smile widens.

You reach over the table and hug the headmaster, "Thank you." you in between tears. You break the hug and wipe the tears from your eyes. Kaien then reaches into a drawer in his desk and sets a gun on the table.

"You'll also need this, for self defence of course. This gun is specially made to kill vampire's, it's fatal to vampire's but deal's little or no effect to humans. If you have any difficulty using this weapon, ask Kiryu-kun to assist you." he said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yes sir." you said as you turned and headed out the door. "A gun? I've never fired a gun before! But he did say that Zero would help me. Ever time I hear his name I get butterflies in my stomach." You were abruptly taken from your thoughts as you bumped into Kaname. "Sorry Kaname-senpai, I was deep in thought and didn't see you. Please accept my apology." He just smiled and continued on. "So am I forgiven?" you thought to yourself.


	9. Bitten

You walk through the dark halls, the only night coming for the moon. You look at the weapon that the head master gave you, its' smooth silver steel reflecting the light of the silver light form outside. "I wonder if Zero's okay? He seemed pretty upset earlier." you said to yourself. You turn the corner and see Zero sitting at the bottom of the stair case. "Zero?" He turns round to face you, he seems...scared? "Are you alright?" you said taking a couple of steps closer to him.

"Stay there!" Zero shouts at you, "Don't come any closer, please."

"You're my friend and there's something bothering you. I'm going to leave your side until I find out what." you said walking towards him until your right beside him.

"Please, Go! Go away (y/n)!" he shouts at you again. "I don't want to hurt you, (y/n)"

You hug him. "I don't mind if you hurt me. As long as it makes you feel better." you say tightening your grip on him. Suddenly he pins you round an puts on arm around your waist pulling you closer to him, he uses his other hand to hold you wrist. He lowers head to towards your neck and begins to lick it. This made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. "Zero what are doing?" you begin to try and get out of Zero's grip but he tightens it. You then feel a sharp pain in your neck and yelp in pain. You can hear a gulping sound as you become light headed. Zero finally releases his grip on you, you fall to your knees. You turn round and look up at Zero. His eyes are glowing red. His mouth is covered in blood, your blood.

~Zero's P.O.V~

I regain my senses and look down at (y/n), she has blood running down the side of her neck. That's when it hit me, "I drunk (y/n)'s blood! I've finally resorted to my monstrous nature!" I stand in shock, thinking about how much she must hate me now, I mean she just found out that I'm the same kind of monster that killed her family. Just then I see (y/n) get up.

~Reader's P.O.V~

I get up to my feet and wobble over to Zero. I know how he must be feeling, earlier when we were looking for Zero, Yuki told me what had happened to his family. I felt so sad for him. I walk over to Zero and embrace him in another hug.

"You must hate, don't you" he said looking down at me.

"I told you I didn't mind if you hurt me remember?" I replied

"(y/n)...I'm sorry, but I do mind if I hurt you! I've become a monster!" he said as I felt him tense up.

"If you are a monster, then you're my monster." I said as I pulled him down and kissed his cheek.

~Narrator's P.O.V~

After you kiss Zero on the cheek you feel your legs fall from under you. You brace yourself for contact with the ground, but it never comes. In stead you feel yourself being embraced and then...Nothing.

Zero looks at you, passed out in his arms. "I am your monster." he says as he picks you up bridal style and kisses you on your cheek. He takes you to the infirmary where he gently places you on a bed. He cleans the wound he inflicted being as gentle as possible. The words you said still circling around in his head. After your wound is all clean and has a bandage over it, he kisses your forehead and leaves from the room with a sad smile on his face.


	10. Awake

I opened my eyes and began to examine my surroundings. I'm lying in one of the beds in the nurses office again. "It feels like I've spent more time in here than anywhere else.." You mumbled to yourself, getting to your feet. As you leave, you look up at the large clock in the comer of the room. The clock's three hands ticked away at the hours, minutes and seconds. It took you a while to realise how late it was. Around 6PM.

"I sleep that long!!!!" you shouted to yourself. "I need to tell Yuki that I'm ok! I'm sure she's worried!!" You took a step forward before a sharp pain in your neck suddenly reminds you of what happened the night before. You stopped and covered the delicate bite with your sweaty hands. "Zero."

You unbolted the door and began to run through the hallways. "Where is he? Where's Zero? Is he ok?" you questioned yourself as you neared the headmaster's office. You bursted through the doors of Kaien's office and walk over to his desk. You saw him talking to Kaname-senpai. 

"Ah (y/n), your awake," Kaien said, turning his attention from Kaname. "Are you sure you should be walking about? You seemed awfully sick and in pain the last time I saw you." 

"I'm fine," You confirmed with an expressionless face.

"That's good to hear. Now, could you excuse me? I have some business to discuss with Kaname-kun," He said turning back to Kaname.

"It's about Zero isn't it?" You said looking down. You twiddled your thumbs. 

The headmaster sighed. "I'm afraid I can't te-"

"I believe that (y/n) has a right to know, seeing as she has been affected by Kiryu-kun," Kaname said, cutting off the headmaster's sentence.

"Where is he?" You asked again. "I would like to know." 

"He's in his room, most likely..." The headmaster replied.

There was no stopping you there. You ran out of the room, even though you heard the headmaster shouting your name as you sped down the hall. You made it out side and headed for the boy's dorms. You turned and begin to run the path to the dorms, before suddenly you felt a hand grab your wrist. You spun round and saw Aido, flashing a sexy grin. "Please let go," you said. You wouldn't fall for his attractiveness. You had to see Zero. "I need to see Zero."

"I can't let you do that, (y/n)-san," He said walking in the opposite direction, pulling him with you.

"Aido! let go! I need to make sure Zero's ok!" You protested, trying to break out of his grip.

"I said I can't let you do that!" he snapped at you.

"Would you mind telling me why not?" you said, calming down a bit.

"Kaname-sama ordered me to bring you to the night-dorms. Also...I don't think its very appropriate for a girl such as yourself to be sneaking into the boy's dorms in the middle of the night!" He yelled at me, quickening his pace.

You finally reached the Night-class dorms. You hesitated as you reach the large wooden doors of the building, your hands shaking as you pushed the door open.

"Ah, (y/n). Welcome to the Night-dorms."


	11. The Night-Dorms

You and Aido walked through the large, oak front doors and entered the grand entrance hall. There was a glass chandelier that hung suspended in the room. You admired at the elegant marble stair case. You saw a tall and lean-built guy walking down it. His emerald green eyes sparkled as the light from the dim candles reflected off them. He walked up to you and kissed your hand, making your face heat up slightly. "Good evening (y/n)-san. I am the vice-president of the Night-class, Takuma Ichijo," he said smiling kindly at you.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm (y/n) (s/n)," you said smiling.

"I hope Aido wasn't to rude to you," Ichijo commented, eyeing Aido. 

"Me?! What about her, she was yelling at me!" Aido yelled in objection.

"Aido I believe I was asking (y/n)-san, not you," Ichijo said sternly to Aido.

Even though Aido was rude to you, you didn't want him to get in trouble. "Aido wasn't rude at all. In fact, I should apologise for my own rudeness." You walked over to Aido and bowed. "Please forgive my extremely rude actions earlier, Aido-senpai."

Aido's jaw dropped a little. He didn't think that you would go up to him and apologise for nothing. He cleared his throat."O-okay, you're forgiven," Aido said, his face slightly red. 

"Anyway, Aido said that Kaname-senpai had something to discuss with me?" you questioned, turning your attention back to Ichijo.

"Yes. If you would, please follow me," Ichijo said as he began to walk down a hallway to the left of you.

You followed him through the dim, candlelit corridor. Further down the hall, he stopped at a double door. You walked through the door. You studied the room. It had a large wooden bookcase which spanned the whole length of the room, all around it. All the shelves were filled to the brim with books, with many titles written in gold along the spines. It was a book-worms heaven!

"If you please wait here, Kaname-sama will be here in about 10 minutes. Please feel free to read any of the books in here while you wait."

"T...thank you," You said, slightly overwhelmed by all these books. Ichijo left the room, gently shutting the door behind him. You walked over to the chess table in the corner of the room. It appeared to have been used recently since it was already at check-mate. You picked up one of the pieces, examining it. It had such delicate features, carved in carefully. You gently set the piece down in it original position. You threw yourself down into a plush sitting chair and stared out the window. The night looked so peaceful, and everything was still. The only light came from the full moon.

Suddenly, you jumped out of your seat as you heard the door to the room creak open. You looked towards the door and saw Kaname shutting it.

"(y/n)-san, thank you for coming at this time of night," he said, sitting down at the chess board. The chair was facing yours, and you saw Kaname's clear, pure brown eyes set on yours.

"I didn't really have a choice now, did I?" you mumbled under your breath, breaking your gaze with his. 

"Pardon?" Kaname questioned.

"N-nothing!" you straightened yourself up. "What is it you wish to discuss with me?" you asked.

He sighed and looked directly into your eyes. "Kiryu-kun's going to transfer to the night-class."

You slammed your fist down on the table in anger, sending everything on it flying. Chess pieces flew off the board, one landing in Kaname's hand."You can't do that!" you shouted as you raise your hand to slap him. You swung your hand but Kaname caught your wrist and held it tightly.

"And why is that? He's a danger to the day-class. He's a level-E and must be kept under a watchful eye," Kaname stated as he let go of your wrist.

That last comment was the last straw. You could feel the anger building up in side of you. "I've had it! Zero's not a level-E! Have you ever considered his feelings? He's become a vampire, probably the thing he hates most in this world. What he needs is to be comforted by people who love him...not transferred into a class with a monster like you." You and walk out the door, slamming it closed behind you.

You ran through the dimly lit halls. "Don't worry Zero, I'll do every thing I can to help you. Even if it kills me, after all..I love you."


	12. A Passionate Embrace

You sprinted out of the night dorms as fast as you can. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to kill that Kaname!" You said to yourself in frustration as you stopped running and rested against a tree. The moon illuminated the world around you, and everything seemed calm again. You got up from where you were resting and began to walk around the campus. "Now if I were Zero, where would I go if I needed to be alone?" you strained your brain. "Come (y/n) think. Think!" You thought long and hard trying to figure out where Zero would go. "It's hopeless!" You said, falling to your knees. " I can't think of anywhere he would go!" 

Just as you were losing yourself to despair, you suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind you. You instinctively dived behind a thick trunk of a tree to see who it was. The footsteps grew closer and you could see the dark out line something...no, someone. As the shape grew closer it became known to you who it was. It was Zero! He was walking towards the large entrance gate of the school with a bag slung over his left shoulder. "Is he leaving!?" You thought in a burst of anger and despair.

You jumped out from behind the tree and ran. You landed right in front of zero. He fell back at the sudden appearance of you, landing with a thump on the ground. He then looked downwards. "Where do you think you going?" You said placing your hands in your hips.

"(y/n)..." He said as he looked at you with his deep lavender eyes. "What are you doing here?"

You pursed your lips. "You were going to leave the school, Zero! I couldn't just let you go like that!" you shout uncontrollably. 

Zero's eyes were pain-stricken, despair-ridden. "Leave me, (y/n). I need to go where I need to go. As a Level E, I'm going to keep hurting you, even when I want to protect you." He explained, his voice almost breaking. 

"That still doesn't mean you need to leave the school! Zero, what would I do without you? Have you even thought about that?!" You cried. There is no way you were going to lose him. First Kaname was transferring him to the Night class, and now Zero has decided to leave. You couldn't handle it. Zero looked away.

"You hate me, don't you?"

Tears were beginning to well up, and you blinked several times to try and get rid of them. You knelt down to Zero and pulled him into a tight embrace, to which he flinched a little. You sucked in some cold night air, trying to make sure your voice doesn't break when you speak. "I could never hate you, Zero. I don't care if you're a human or a vampire." You released your grip around Zero. You two stared deeply into each other's glistening eyes. You really didn't know what you were going to do without him.

It was mere seconds after you broke the embrace when Zero pulled you back in. You smelt the sweet aroma of his body, as he pulled you in deeper, wrapping his bulky arms around you, carefully, as if you were made of glass. You closed your eyelids, listening to his slightly ragged breathing.

"Thank you," he whispered, his breath brushing your neck. He gently planted a kiss on top of your head, which made you go hot. He broke the embrace again and the both of you stood up. Zero was still looking a bit down. You suddenly grabbed his tie, and pulled him down to your level, and smashed your lips against his. 

And there, in the cold misty night, with the stars twinkling and the moon watching, the beauty and the beast stood close to each other, sharing a passionate embrace and a kiss of hope.


	13. The Letter

You broke off the kiss, slightly breathless. Zero looked into your eyes. You blushed intensely and averted your gaze. "Zero..." you whispered. It was suddenly quite awkward between the two of you. You bit your lip, and just listened to Zero's breathing. You wanted to relive the experience, but you're sure that will probably not happen again. You felt a little disappointed.

There was some rustling nearby, and you felt Zero tense up. He must have sensed danger. You begin to panic, and think that maybe it was the senseless headmaster, or maybe even a day class student.

"Uh...you guys are having fun, huh?"

A familiar voice echoed through the air. You see Aido step out from the darkness, and you felt your blush intensify further. "A-Aido! What the hell are you doing here?!" You wondered if he saw you and Zero. Judging from his context, he most probably did.

"Oh, I was just taking a walk when I suddenly see you two sucking each other's faces off..." He smirks, before giving a wink. "And don't forget the 'senpai', (y/n)!"

"I-I was just...." you started saying before Aido cut you off.

"It's fine, your secret's safe with me," he chuckled, walking over to you and placing his finger of your lips, much to Zero's disliking. He gives a smirk, revealing his fangs. 

"Don't touch her!" Zero yelled protectively as he pulled you close to his chest.

Again, you began to feel awkward as Zero and Aido were giving each other the death glare. You were thinking of how to stop this. You felt that they would start fighting at any moment. You heard a light tip-tapping of footsteps, and as they drew loser, you turned your head to the side and saw Yuki running up the path towards the three of you.

"What are you three doing here? Zero, (y/n), you two are meant to be on guardian duty. Also Aido, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Yuki questioned suspiciously. 

"Well, I was just out for a walk until I found these two sucking each other's faces like lollipops!" Aido laughed loudly (and falsely) pointing to Zero and you.

"Aido!" Zero bellowed as he raised his fist up about to swing for Aido's face.

"Zero, no violence!" Yuki commanded as she turned her attention to you, "(y/n) what did he mean by 'face sucking'?"

"I...we...um..." You trailed off, and looked off to the side, embarrassed.

"We k-kissed..." Zero said with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What! Yo two k-k-kissed? Are you even going out? This so...so...so..." Yuki yelled as she was having what looked like a mental break down. "I knew you loved him but that was fast!"

You couldn't cope anymore. Not only had Aido found out, but now Yuki as well. "G-goodnight... I'm tired so I'm going to bed now...!" The said as you sprinted away towards the dorms.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You silently shut the room to your room and lock it. You were exhausted! You took your sweater off. You've been really hot for a while now, and you're sure that it wasn't because of the temperature. You went for a quick shower, cooling you off, and you changed into your pyjamas. You stared longingly at your bed. Today seemed like a long day, and you just wanted it to end already. You slammed your body onto the bed, indulging into the soft white sheets, and fell to sleep.

You were woken by the feeling of the cool night air brushed against your exposed neck. You sat up in your bed and looked over to the window. The shutters were open. "That's odd, I though I shut the this morning," you quietly say to yourself as you get out of your warm bed and shut the window. You were about to to crawl back into bed when something on the desk next to the window caught your eye. You walked over to the desk and invested the mysterious white object.

"A letter?" You said confused as you carefully opened and began to read it.

 

"You may have survived the little 'surprise' I planned for your parents but be warned. (y/n) (s/n) I'm coming for you. When we finally meet face-to-face I will destroy you. You've been warned. S.H."

 

"What's this!? What's going on!? I don't understand! Are you really tell me my parents death was no accident? Are you really telling me that now I am on someone's hit list!? Why is this happening to me?" thee phrases kept repeating over and over in your head until it was just to much. You passed out.


	14. Constant Confusion

You opened your heavy eyelids and looked around. The bright orange glare from the rising sun streamed in and illuminated your room. You lifted yourself from the ground and propped your back against the side of your bed. "Why do I keep passing out?" you question yourself as you suddenly remembered what happened the night before. You picked up the letter and read it again.

"So it wasn't a dream. Someone actually wants me dead..." you trailed off, trying to think. "Who though? I don't know a single person - or vampire - with the initials 'S.H'..." you strained hard, trying to come up with an answer, familiar faces flashing by in your mind. It was no use, though. No ideas or theories of who it could be came to mind. 

You threw the letter across the room, mixed emotions swirling inside you. You've been feeling so stressed lately, and an assassin isn't making anything better for your health. You wished you could get away somewhere. But the role of a class guardian must be fulfilled, and you can't laze about. You got up slowly, and padded to the bathroom. The tiles felt cold against your skin as you walked upon them. You washed your face and brushed your teeth, before taking a shower.

After you got ready and put your uniform on, you went down to the main building for breakfast. There's no use in worrying about that letter now. Although it's a dangerous threat, there's still the possibility that it could be a prank. 

"A prank that senseless and cruel? There's no way." The thought just agitated you. 

You were walking down the corridor to the dining hall, when you suddenly caught sight of Zero. Your heart started beating faster at the sight of him. You really wanted to avoid him, but you knew that you shouldn't do that.

Zero noticed you, and started walking towards you. You couldn't run off now, so you smiled, and said "Good m-morning!" As you can imagine, it was still rather awkward between the two of you. 

Zero's expression stayed the same. "Morning." 

You looked down at the floor, thinking of what to say. 

"Morning (y/n)," you heard. You looked up and saw a very happy looking Yuki running towards Zero and you. She stopped when she noticed Zero and you standing together. She shot you a devilish grin before she turned and entered the class.

"What the heck was that about!? what was she thinking!?" you thought angrily. The bell signifying the start of class shook you from your thoughts. You proceeded inside and took your seat. You still felt super awkward since Zero sat beside you. You heard whispering from everyone in the class.

"Did you know we're getting a new Ethics teacher? He's apparently super hot." The rumours were spreading like wildfire throughout the classroom.

The door slid open with a bang and the class room suddenly became dead silent. A man with wavy black hair and a eye patch over his right eye entered the room. He shot a glance at Zero, which made him tense up immediately. The man continued walking until he reached the podium at the front of the classroom. "Hello. I'm your new Ethics teacher, Yagari Toga," he spoke in his deep gruff voice. Suddenly Zero slammed his hands down on the desk with a tremendous force, then got up and left the room.

You worried about Zero during the whole class, but you couldn't do anything about it. You couldn't listen and you were constantly distracted. 

After class was over you went back to your dorm. "I know I put it here somewhere.." you said as you searched for the anti-vampire pistol the headmaster had given. Tonight was going to be your first night on guardian duty. "Really (y/n), you need to remember where you leave your things." After about 15 minutes of searching you finally found it.

"Victory!" you yelled as you held the gun up in the air in triumph. After you the slid the gleaming sliver weapon into a holder strapped to your right thigh, you ran out of the dorms and began to patrol around campus. Without Zero. 

The night was dark. Most light from the moon was blocked by a thick cloud cover over the school. You were quietly sitting on a bench watching the bats flying around the night dorms. You let out a slight giggle as the thought of vampires turning into bats filled your mind. You turned and lay down on the bench. "Kaien wasn't lying when he said this was tiring," you mumbled to yourself as you felt your eye lids close. Little did you know that a certain mysterious figure was watching from far off.


	15. Maria Kurenai?

You lay there, soundly sleeping on a bench outside. You lay there for about an hour or two until you were woken by the presence of another person. You shot up and sat upright, and turned your head to the left to see a girl. She was petite in build and had a pale complexion. Her long, straight, greyish-purple hair flowing in the wind. She was also dressed in a night-class uniform.

"How do you do? Maria Kurenai," she said bowing slightly."A pleasure to meet you."

"(y/n) (l/n)," you replied slowly, getting off the bench. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but all students are prohibited from walking around campus at night."

"I apologise, I had no knowledge of this. You see, I'm a new transfer student and I have gotten myself lost," she replied with a small giggle.

"Oh, okay then. How about I escort you back to class?" You suggest.

"I'd appreciate that immensely, thank you," Maria said before she walked up and stood beside you. 

The two off you begin to head in the direction of the main school building. The two of you were getting on pretty well, you spent most of the time chatting to each other about anything. You were still about 10-15 meters away from Maria's classroom, when suddenly you heard a rustle coming from a bush beside you. You stop and reach into the bush and pull out two very shocked day-class students.

"What exactly are you two doing?" you questioned putting your hands on your hips.

"Well..um...you see-" the first girl started to say until she was cut off by her friend.

"We just wanted to get pictures of the night-class! Is there something wrong with that!?" the second girl yelled at you.

"Nothing, apart from getting a detention," you replied, smiling.

"D-d-detention!?" the first girl said quietly but in shock.

"You wouldn't do that! You just want the night class to yourself! Stupid guardians!" the second girl shouted in reply. She grabbed her friend by the arm and sped away. You sighed and rested your forehead in your hand. Maria lightly tapped you on your shoulder and you turned round to face her. 

"(y/n), I think I'll be able to find the class room from here on out. I thank you for your help," she said bowing again.

"No problem. If you're ever in trouble, just come and find me," you replied.

"You're so kind. Like father, like daughter," Maria said in a slightly dark tone. 

That statement suddenly caught your attention. She knew my father!? But how!? you thought to yourself. "How do you know my father?" You inqured. Maria smiled, she only said one more thing before sprinting away. The thing she said was,

"Shizuka Hio."


	16. Questions

"Who's Shizuka Hio? How's she connected to my parents?" you had so many unanswered questions, and with each one you were extremely determined to get an answer to. You went back to your dorm room and unlocked the door. You walked over to your desk, picked up the letter and stuffed it into your pocket. After you made sure the door to your room was locked your proceeded to go Kaien's office. You stood in front of the large wooden double doors leading into his office. "Would Kaien even know anything about this?" you said to yourself as you began having second thoughts about what you were about to do. "No... I have to find out the truth! Now hurry up (y/n) and open that door!" you ordered yourself as the clenched your right hand into a tight fist.

You raised your hand up and knocked on the door three times. "Come in~" you hear from the other side of the door. You grasped the cold brass door handle and turned it. You poked your head through the door first.

"Excuse me..." you said as you brought your whole body into the room and shut the door behind you.

"Ah (y/n)-chan~~. Is there something you need?" Kaien said putting on one of his usual large smiles. "I was just discussing some school related things with Mr. Toga."

You turned your head to the side and saw Toga staring out of the window with a cigarette in his mouth. He didn't really seem at all interested in the conversation at all.

"Actually, I need to ask you something," You said as you put a serious expression on your face.

"Ask away~~" Kaien replied as happily as ever. 

"Who's Shizuka Hio?" You questioned. The room suddenly fell quiet, Kaien's smile vanishing and a hard stare from Toga now piercing you.

"(y/n)... how do you know that name?" Kaien asked. His voice and face showed he was being extremely serious.

"This is how," You replied as you reached into your pocket and showed the note to Kaien. 

Kaien reached out his hand. "Let me see it," he commanded. You handed the note over to him, and he began to read over it.

"Now if you would answer my question," you asked sternly.

A gulp came from Kaien, a few beads of sweat rolling off of his forehead. He suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. "Shizuka Hio's..." he trailed off uncertainly. You narrowed your eyes, waiting for an answer. "The one who turned Zero."

You suddenly widened your eyes in shock and stared at Kaien. "W-what?" you said wanting him to repeat what he just had said.

"Shizuka Hio, killed Zero's family and turned him into a vampire," Kaien replied, breaking eye contact with you. 

"It seems that woman's alive after all," Toga said without any emotion in his voice. He shifted about in his seat.

Kaien nodded in agreement as he studied the note for a second time. "I don't know what she would want with you though, (y/n)," Kaien started, "but for the time being I want you to be extremely cautious and carry a weapon with you at all times."

"I understand..." you said as you turned and headed for the door. You opened the door and turned your head back to Kaien, "Can I have you promise me one thing?"

"Anything, what is it?" Kaien asked, slightly puzzled.

"Don't tell Zero or Yuki. It's my responsibility to tell them," and with that you strode off, shutting the door quietly behind you.

"There's something not right about that girl..." Toga said as he put out his cigarette.

"I agree. There's something about her that she doesn't even know her self."


	17. By the River

-The next day-

"All Day Class students, please return to your dorms!!" Yuki shouted at the top of her voice. The crowd of girls surrounding the school seemed to be growing by the minute. "Where's Zero? I bet he's slacking off again."

"Yeah. he probably is..." You said. You were trying to think of how to tell Zero and Yuki about the current situation with Shizuka Hio. You also kept thinking about what Kaien told you, "Shizuka Hio killed Zero's family and turned him." You really wanted to tell Zero, but you didn't knoq how he would take it. Would he have a mental breakdown, would he never talk to you again? You just didn't know and that scared you. "Why is love so confusing?" You kept asking yourself.

You were so deep in thought you didn't even notice that one of the girls had tripped and was about to fall on you. You landed on the ground with a large thud, the girl from earlier lying on top of you.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said as she jumps off you.

"Don't worry about it," you said as you rubbed the back of your head.

"(y/n), are you okay?" Yuki shouted over to you, still forcing the girls back.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," You said as the returned to your feet. "Everyone who doesn't return to their dorms by the time I count to 3, will not be attending the ball," You yelled at the crowed. "1.." You began counting.The girls started to panic and began to disperse, slowly. "2.." You continued with a small smile on your face as you saw the girls scrambling over one another in order to leave as quickly as they could. By the time you reached 3, the only people remaining were you and Yuki.

"(y/n), I need to go back to my dorm for a minute. Okay?" Yuki asked as she turned to walk away.

"Sure. I'll begin my guardian duties," you replied.

You faced the opposite direction as Yuki and walked off.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Later in the evening-

It was the first clear night in a while. The moon illuminated the dark world with its pure heavenly light. You've been patrolling non-stop since earlier in the day. You were still deep in thought, still thinking of a way to tell Zero.

"Ahhh! Why can't I think of anything to say!" You yelled angrily at yourself. You fired yourself onto the ground in frustration. You were beside an old stone wall which was there to stop students from falling into the river near the night-class dorms. You looked over the water's surface and admired how pretty and peaceful it was.

"My my, what do we have here?" said familiar yet annoying voice.

You turned your head and see Aido and Kain towering above you. "What do you want Aido?" you asked with a intimidating tone in your voice. You reached down to your thigh and grabbed your gun.

"Calm down, (y/n)-chan. I'm not going to do anything to you," Aido said.

"Well one can never be to careful when dealing with vampires, especially you!" You said giving him the death stare,"Anyway, why are you two out of class?"

"I got bored and decided to leave," Aido replied.

"The new transfer student and him had a 'small' disagreement." Kain said in his low and unemotional voice.

You looked at Kain and noticed he had a clip board in his hand. "Kain-senpai. Can I see the clip board for a minute?" you asked.

Kain nodded his head and handed you the clipboard. You studied the pages. It was all information on Maria.

"This is all about Maria." You said as you returned the clipboard to Kain. "How do you feel about her?"

"Huh?" Aido asked confused.

"Do you like her? Or hate her?" you replied seriously.

"Personally, I hate her. There's something evil about her," Aido said, slightly annoyed about having to talk to her.

'Good someone else feels the the same way about her as I do,' you thought to yourself. "One more thing."

"What?" Aido said getting bored of the conversation.

"What do you know about Shizu- actually never mind. I have to be going," you got up off the ground and sped off.

Aido looked at Kain. "Was she about to ask about that woman?"

Kain looked off in the direction that you'd gone. "What would she have to do with her, though?"

"I don't know. But let's stop talking about this. It's inauspicious to be talking about her."


	18. A Twisted Dream

You returned to your dorm room and locked the door behind you. After taking a long warm shower, you changed into your (f/c) pyjamas and lay down on your bed. You wrapped yourself tightly in the bed clothes, your eyelids closing gently as you drift off to sleep.

-DREAM-   
~(Y/n)'s P.O.V)~

My eyes shot open and I sat upright. I feel a sharp cold under my legs. Looking up, I see thousands, no... millions of snowflakes, silently, gracefully, falling to the ground. I rose to my feet and examined my surroundings. Just a forest that stretched for miles, covered in dense snow.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I shouted at the top of my voice hoping desperately for a reply. After waiting for five minutes I decided to get up and go to try find someone. 

I began to make my way through the thick forest, its floor littered with dead leaves and bark. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a light in the distance. Though small and flickering, I decided to move towards it. As I got closer and closer to it, the silhouette of a large house eventually came into my view. 'Maybe someone there can help me?' I thought to myself as I quickened my pace so that I could reach the warmth inside of the house.

I reached the large, dark, wooden door of the house. I knocked as loudly as I could on it. The door suddenly swung open, surprising me. The heat from inside hits my cold face. "Uh...hello? I'm coming in...okay?" I said loudly, hoping that any residents inside could hear me. I turned around and gently shut the door before proceeding inside, taking my coat off. The hallways were painted a maroon colour and had rows upon rows of paintings hanging from them. The corridors very dark as well, only tiny lights coming from one or two dim candles every 10-15 meters, which was odd considering that the house looked so bright from the outside.

I continued to walk throughout the maze of corridors. "These never seem to end," I whined to myself as I decided to take a break. 

"(y/n)..." I faintly heard someone say from further away.

"...Hello?" I questioned cautiously. "Who's there?"

"(y/n) help me!" The voice shouted.

My eyes opened wide in shock as I realise that I recognise this voice. "M...Mum!? Mum is that you!?" I yell in reply. I jump to my feet and desperately tried to find where her voice is coming from.

"Help!" I hear her desperate cries from behind one of the many doors.

After a painful listening of my mother's endless shouts, I was positive that I located the source of my mother. I slowly push open one of the doors and take a step inside the dark, ominous room. "Mum?" I call...but no answer comes.

'BANG!' the door slams behind me.I'm locked in. Panicking, I pull on the door handle with all my might, sweat making me slip. But my efforts were futile. The door didn't even move an inch.

I sigh and gather up my courage. I turn around and walk into the centre of the room. I look around the room and tryto find my mother. "I was positive that I heard her in here..." I see a glimmering object which catches my eye. I saw it sitting on what I'm guessing was once a white canopy bed. I begin to walk over, and as I close in I begin to see the silhouette of a larger object..no not an object...

A body.

I stand at the side of the bed and look at the soaked body, a wet stained cloth covering its face. In my heart I already knew who it was yet a small part of me hoped I was wrong. I reach over and grab the cloth in my hand and in one quick movement throw it off the body's face. I look at the body's face and fall to my knees, the tears cascading from my eyes. The body really was my mothers.

"Who? WHO DID THIS!!!?" I shout at myself and as rise to my feet and hug my mothers lifeless, cold corpse. 

"That... would be me." Said another familiar voice. I look up and see Maria standing over me, her eyes glowing red and a sinister grin painted on her face. she chuckles quietly as she licks her blood covered fingers clean. 

"You bitch!" I shout as I reach down towards my thigh for my weapon. My hand grazes against my bare thigh. "Where's my gun!?" Maria jumps over the bed and lands beside me. Her grin widens. She raises her leg and then kicks me. I'm sent flying across the room and crash into the wall. I fall to the ground and grip my aching side. Maria appears in front over me again. She grabs me tightly by my neck and lifts off the ground. I gasp and claw at her hands, my visioning becoming darker. 

A sharp pain fills my chest, and my mouth fills with blood. Maria drops me and laughs. I lie on the ground, the puddle of blood around me growing larger each passing second...

I died.


	19. The Chase

You shot up in your bed, your breathing heavy and your heart pounding in your chest. "What a sick dream..." you whispered to yourself, your voice cracking slightly at the end. You scramble around, turning over your bedsheets in a hurry. Your heart was thumping as you searched for any wounds in your body. None.

You breathed a shaky sigh of relief. You got up from your bed and made your way over to the window. You pulled back the curtains and becoming blinded by the sun light which came streaming in. After a quick shower you got dressed and headed to go get breakfast. 

-in the cafeteria-

You sat at a table and ate your breakfast in silence. You were slightly shaken up by the 'dream' you had the night before.

"(y/n)-san, morning," Yuki said waving as she walked over to you.

"Huh? Pardon? I was thinking about something..." You said snapping out of your thoughts.

"Oh, nothing. I was saying morning," she replied as she pulled out a seat and sat down across from you. "What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"I had very.....'interesting' dream last night," You simply stated to her. You weren't in the mood to say anything more.

"Interesting how?" Yuki asked curiously.

"I think it'd scare you if I described it to you," You replied.

After breakfast, Yuki and yourself met up with Yori and Zero. You walked through the courtyard with the three of them, staring off into the distance. You could hear Yuki and Yori taking about something as they walked ahead of you, but you weren't paying any attention.

"Right Zero, (y/n)?" Yuki suddenly said to you catching your attention.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." You apologised.

"I was telling Yori about how unsettled the day-class are," Yuki said.

"I guess it can't be helped, since the ball is calling up," Yori pointed out. 

"To be honest I'm more worried about the final exams than the ball" Yuki said as she began to walk on.

"I'm genuinely troubled by that by those words, Cross Yuki-kun," You heard a voice say. You turned round and saw the class president standing behind you all. "The ball is a tradition here at Cross Academy, and the class which receives the lowest average score in the final exams are held back and required to help backstage. I'm really worried, Cross Yuki-kun...because you're always lower than average of my class,"

"That's a very rude thing to say," Yori muttered. 

"The ball is an important event attended by both the Day and Night Classes. If you make me lose my chance to dance with Luca-san.." He said as he began giving Yuki the death stare, "I'll curse you for the rest of my life!" 

"Well, that was something..." You thought. 

"You mustn't go there!" You heard another voice.

'Now what!?' you said to yourself as you turned to face the where the voice originated from. You saw the Night-class's vice-president, Takuma Ichijo following Maria as she walked through the open courtyard. Your eyes widened with anger. "Why the hell did it have to be her! I mean I just had a freaking nightmare that she killed me in!' You thought to yourself, enraged.

"Stop making a mountain out of a mole hill," Maria said as she stopped. Her cold, grey eyes locked onto Zero and then yourself. You froze as she smiled slightly before running ahead just before Ichijo caught her. 

"Wait what's a Night-class student doing here?" Yuki said as she began to run over to Maria. 

Zero grabbed Yuki's wrist, halting her advance. "Don't go near that transfer student. The vice-president will take care of it," Zero said releasing his grip.

"I agree Yuki..." you said placing your hand on her shoulder,"I just have a bad feeling about her."

"Yuki-san, (y/n)-san!" An all too familiar voice said.

"Please be someone else, Please be someone else." You prayed to yourself as you turned yet again to face the new person who was bothering you. 

"Good Afternoon~~!" Aido says as he slings his arms around you both.

"A-Aido snepai!" Yuki shouted in surprise.

"Get off me!" You shouted. "I'll get you suspended damn it!!"

"I hope their jealously drives them insane and causes them to bully you bo-" his sentence was cut off as you elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm worried..." Yori said as she looked over to Yuki.

"Why?" You asked.

"That," She said as she pointed to a crowed of enraged Day-class girls.

"Yori-chan hold our books please!"Yuki shouted as she grabbed your hand and began to run form the stampeding horde of girls.

You ran through the hall ways as quick as you could, the tsunami of fan-girls were catching up to you. "(y/n)-san, gomen!" Yuki said as she began to climb up one of the many granite columns supporting the upper floor.

"Yuki!!!!" You yelled, shocked as you continued to run onwards. Eventually you were able to hide in the stored room in the gym and waited as the crowed swept though the gym like a hurricane. After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence, you finally decided it was save to leave. 

As you walked back to your class there was only one thought on your mind, 'I'm gonna kill Yuki!"


End file.
